Over the years, it is generally well known that the field of packaging has evolved with the products that are to be sold within the packaging. It is known, for instance, that packaging of all types has become much more sophisticated in recent years to not only provide extremely effective packaging for shipping shelf display purposes but also packaging which actually serves to assist in the successful marketing as well as enjoyment of the product itself. In fact, the field of packaging has reached such a level of sophistication that it is regarded as having great marketing significance.
More specifically, the packaging for a product is known to be an important factor in overall product marketing efforts. The fact is that consumers are inundated with such a proliferation of different products and packages that there is great competition among companies to attract initial attention of consumers by reason of their packaging and to thereafter retain attention of consumers for subsequent purchases of the same or related goods in the future. In many cases, this can spell the difference between success and failure regardless of the quality of a product or products of a given company.
However, it has remained the case that the conventional requirements for packaging must still be successfully achieved. This means that the packaging must be protective of the contents, both during shipping and while positioned on the store shelf. With regard to portable cellular telephones, it is certainly important for the product and related accessories to be protected by the packaging.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.